onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joekido/Five Nights at Luffy's
You might ask "Where's your arc review?", well before writing it I need to write some things to avoid cluttering Romance Dawn Arc with too much unnecessary information. However I was writing that article but as I open a new window on my phone, whatever I go back to the first window; my phone ends up erasing my hard work The **** dude? Well i'm going to have to write them on WordPress before moving it here and I really want to hurry before Oda wraps up the Zou Arc. But before I do that, I wanted to tell a story. You might notice "Five Nights at Luffy's". It's a real game right? No. In fact it's not even a review. I'm sure none of you heard of this simple game that became so popular called "Five Nigths at Freddy's" and decided to pull from my own ass a secret weapon called parody which I decided to do right here in One Piece Wiki. And if you want to know what Five Nights at Freddy's is; this parody will give you the idea, oh and I don't really liked that game, it's boring and confusing. anyway, here's the parody. ******* My name is Josh, i'm walking to my new job. A few days ago, I read from a online advertisement about a giant entertainment establishment called "Luffy's Pizza Diner and Entertainment". They are looking for a night security guard and I applied. After an interview, they decided to hire me. Come to think of it, I don't understand why this place needs a security guard anyway but I asked no questions and took the job. As I walked to Luffy's Pizza place, the sun has long set and became late evening. I approached the building, the parking lot is almost empty, but I was more amazed at how big and colorful this building is. I looked up and saw a Thousand Sunny figurehead mounted above the enterence with a flashing neon sign that says "Luffy's Pizza Diner" underneath it. As I walked inside; oh man I was awestucked! This place has games with One Piece themes. I notice a tent near the dining area called Usopp's tent. I looked inside and saw a post-timekip Usopp animatronic inside. Then I looked to my left and saw a post-timeskip Chopper animatronic standing at the doorway holding a balloon. Kinda cute. I walked in the dining area where the tables are and a huge stage. Standing on the stage are the animatronic of post-timeskip Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, Nami and Franky but I don't see Brook and Robin. I walked in the gift shop and saw many toys there relating to One Piece and I even saw post-timeskip Brook there, well that answers one of my question but where's Robin? I walked to the back room that seems to be a museum, there are so many One Piece animatronics characters here, however at the corner I eyed a post-timeskip Robin slumping on the wall, it looks damaged. So I continue to the security office sandwiched by two halls. The doors of the office can be opened and closed with a push of the button. There is a touchscreen monitor on the desk where I can check areas of the building and a answering machine. I notice how the red light is flashing and decided to press the button, a stoic voice is heard: "Hello newbie, this is your first day on the job and decided to leave a message, a message you must hear so don't ignore it. And you might be wondering "Why this place needs a security guard" well, you see, most of the animatronics you see are designed to move and entertain the kids, however they are still running even during the night or the servo motors will lock up. They use to move around during the day but after the bite of 2007, they were kept in check but during the night they are going to wander around the building, they can even try to go outside. However you must not let them find you, if Luffy and his crews find you, they will think you an exoskeleton and will stuff you in a unused Luffy suit thus killing you in progress. And be sure to keep the tune "Bink's Sake" playing because Brook likes it. If you see any of them moving to the office, close the door. Shine the flashlight at Usopp to scare him away and watch out for Tony Tony Chopper, he'll disable everything and watch your power supply. If your stuck, wear a Luffy mask. You must survive until 6:00 AM. However please bear this in mind, this is a special place for kids, we must keep the animatronics running, also this place honors Eiichiro Oda; we don't want to upset him do ya? Well don't let him down!" "WTF?!" I wondered, why the **** would they let the murderous animatronics run around? I then notice some newspaper clippings on the wall, I look at some of them an gave me a little history of this building. This building opened at 2005 in honor of One Piece, sometimes afterwards Eiichiro Oda came to visit but quickly got sick and went back to Japan. There was another clip that said something about five kids disappeared in the museum area, lured by someone in a Doflamingo suit. However the suspect was caught but the bodies were never found. However after this incident, the Straw Hat animatronics were starting to smell, and murcus were found in there eyes; the restaurant recived complaints and was shut down until the whole thing was resolved. Soon the restaurant opened up. Oh and after that was the bite and it nearly shut the restaurant down for good. I don't get it, why were they not dismantled and this building not razed to the ground? This does not make any sense. So I checked the video monitor and pressed the dining area, too my suprise I see Nami and Zoro walking around. I feel a chill down my spine, I feel like I should run but what if I don't make it? I must stay here until six but how will I survive? I quickly grabbed by cell phone, I must call help but to my shock the phone is not working! Then I hear a laughter a left of me, I turned and saw Chopper standing at the doorway! I quickly kicked him away and close the door! What is going on here! Why did they hire someone to get killed!? I'm a like what, a sacrifice victim!? Then I heard a voice in the the right hall screaming "I'm going to become the king of the pirates!" I looked out in the hall and saw Luffy many feet away. I quickly closed the door and went back to the video monitor, I checked the museum area and saw Robin looking a the camera closly. She opened her mouth and let out a spine-chilling laughter. I quickly pressed the kitchen area and saw Franky looking in the refrigerator, letting out a human groan. Then suddenly I heard a loud "Yohohohohoho!!!!" coming from somewhere but no one is in the office so I decided to play Bink's Sake to keep Brook at bay. Then I heard a loud pounding at the left door, I begin to sweat, I looked at my watch and it's only 1:35! Dammit! Then I looked at the percentage of energy I have left and it's 50%! Double Dammit! If it reaches zero, the doors will open! Then I looked at the window next to the right door and saw Usopp staring at me with that soulless eyes....... Ok, this is just creepy so I grabbed a flashlight and tried to turn it on to scare him but it won't come on! Chopper must've disabled it!. Soon I started seeing all the Straw Hat Pirates standing out of the window in the hall. I checked my watch and it's 2:00, then I looked in the monitor for the power percentage and the battery icon is flashing crazy. Before I can react the power suddenly shuts off and the door opened and backed to the wall. There in the pure darkness I saw the character's eyes except Brook and Franky starting to flicker, I hear a tune playing. I tried to find the Luffy mask but could not find it. Then the tune stopped playing and their eyes stopped flickering. I stood there trembling and sweating; I kept seeing life flashing by me, I even wondered why this has to happen. Then I notice nothing happened, many minutes passed. I waited and waited but after so many minutes I began to wonder why they are not attacking so I decided to walk towards the door, suddenly their eyes came back on, I quickly pressed back to the wall. Then I heard a laughter, I grew confused. Then I heard them say "Oh, man I bet he's crapping in his pants! Look at him slumping against the wall! Sorry about running out of power but it looks like you'll have to sleep in the dark! Come on guys, let's go back to our position." Suddenly I heard their footsteps departs, I was confused; I mean what's going on here? Was this a prank?! I grew angry! This is not even funny! Know what!? I quit! And i'm so gonna sue this place! I decided to march out even in the dark, I walked towards the door "Yohohohohohoho!!!!!" Brook's face pressed against me! I let out a scream, I then fainted...... Brook: And that folks is a true scare The End Category:Blog posts